


Sister Snake

by IronBoom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBoom/pseuds/IronBoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is a Witch and a Slayer and she went into hiding the day that she was Chosen because all Witch Slayers are killed. Fifteen years after she left she returns to the wizarding world to protect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

Chapter 1

Buffy was having a pretty stressful day, and it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. First, Giles barely managed to warn her that that her previous friends were coming to ‘visit’. In the most realistic version of what their visit would entail, ‘kidnap her and brainwash her so that she’ll do what they want’ caused her to leave the apartment for the day and begin to plan her next move as she patrolled. Then she had ruined her favorite pair of stylish boot killing a ghoul in the sewers, and last but most definitely not least, she received a letter.

This wasn’t any ordinary letter, this was a letter from her brother and had been delivered to her by his personal raven. Her brother who lived in a world she couldn’t be fully part of, no matter how much she wanted to be. It was a world of magic, and she had grown up with the knowledge that she would never be able to fully live in it or experience it. She had grown up with the stories her brother had told her of that world and she had always hoped that the day would come that she would be able to breathe it in, a day when it was clear that her potential had passed her over.

To everyone but her mother, her brother and herself, she was magicless, a squib. When she had been a baby, her mother had been told by the Watcher’s Council that she was a potential Slayer, and the few potential Slayers who were witches or born into a magic family were always taken from their families and killed. Her mother had begged for the Watcher’s Council to keep her status a secret, promising them that if they ever had need of her brewing abilities or any spells they need only ask, with the exception that none were present to see her do either. They accepted and so Buffy had been allowed to be raised by her family, though she had been known as Elizabeth at the time; with the understanding that if she proved to have magic the Ministry of Magic would be informed.

The reason that potential Witch Slayers were killed before they ever had a chance of being Chosen laid with the last one that had been Chosen. She had the gift of Prophecy, and she had breathed one last one with her dying breath, one about her successor. ‘A world changed irrevocably, for better or worse, will be the gift that the next magical Chosen one shall give. No power will stop her, except that which she allows.’

So the Ministry of Magic began to kill the potential Witch Slayer, scared of what will happen if the next Witch Slayer should choose to change the world for the worse. She had the power to destroy them all. Families who were resisted either had their memory of the girl erased and the child killed or they were imprisoned after witnessing the death of their child.

The moment that she was old enough to understand; she was told to hide all accidental magic that none but her mother and brother were to know that she had magic. Not even her father. She was told over and over that she was special and sometimes people feared those who were special and hurt them. So she stayed home, hiding any magic that she did from all those but her loving but fearful mother and her doting and careful brother.

As she grew she split her years learning. When her brother left for Hogwarts she began to study martial arts and demons and the forces of darkness, all her learning material being provided by the Watcher’s Council. When he brother returned for the summer she would read through his notes and began to learn spells. Her mother managed to secure a promise from Ollivander that he wouldn’t tell anyone that she had magic. 

When Ollivander asked her why she pretended to not have magic she simply told him that she would die if anyone found out. He simply nodded gravely and helped her find her wand, or as it always is to a wandmaker, helped her wand find her.

Now fifteen years since she was Chosen, fifteen years since she staged her death and ran from the wizarding world, her brother was contacting her; asking for her to come back. He refused to explain much, only saying that they needed her and that no one would have to know; though he did ask that they tell two men that he believed were trustworthy.

‘They must be if he’s willing to stake my life on their silence.’ Buffy thought as she went around picking up her many weapons and putting them away from prying eyes. If anyone ever saw them and asked she always said that she was a weapons collector, preferring the medieval weaponry over others.

It had taken two letters to set the date of when her brother would bring two wizards to her house and introduce them, and finally, tell her why he wanted her to come back. Today was the day and he had informed her that one of the men he was bringing was a werewolf and she was hoping to put him at ease. After all, a werewolf would be nervous around someone who was called to kill their kind.

She had finished making tea when the door rang. As she neared it she heard quiet voices discussing how doorbells worked. She stifled a laugh as she opened the door to see her brother looking irritated behind an old man who was bending over the doorbell and a younger worn looking man that froze in mid-explanation.

Buffy cracked a small smile and moved back and motioned the men inside; catching the knowing glances that were exchanged between the old man and the young werewolf. She narrowed her eyes at her brother, already suspicious that they knew that she was a Slayer; though whether they knew she was also a witch was indiscernible.

“You’re just in time, I've just finished the tea,” Buffy exclaimed as she sat them down at the kitchen table, pouring the tea of their choice into mugs for them.

“Ms. Summers, I’ll admit that I’m curious as to how you can help us. Severus has only told us that you are the Slayer and that we can trust you with absolutely anything. Coming from a man who I previously believed didn’t find anyone trustworthy; this was high praise.” Dumbledore introduced himself before he began to talk, curiosity bright in his twinkling blue eyes.

“You haven’t told them? You horrible man, you.” Buffy teased from her place next to her brother. “Well, Severus trust me so because I am his sister, and I love him dearly.”

Deciding to drop everything on them at once she informed them that she was the first Witch Slayer in one thousand years, that she had been Chosen when she was fifteen and that very same day she faked her death and fled to America to live among muggles, changing her appearance so if anyone ever tried to find her they wouldn’t be able to describe her properly. How she had the yearly letter exchange with her brother about the events of the past year; always thick and only ever one letter per year.

She described how shocked she’d been when her brother sent her a letter two weeks early and how he had asked for her help. That she had rented a house and moved to a little neighborhood just on the outskirts of London in response.

“So, gramps, what do you need?” Buffy asked as she took a sip of her still hot tea; the men across from her absorbed the story she’d just told. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she waited.

Then it was her turn to listen; they told her of Sirius Black’s escape and how they wanted her to help guard young Harry against him. They said that she would work as an assistant to any classes that she wanted in order to explain her presence at the school. She would, of course, have to be either a witch or a Slayer, and never let it slip that she was both.

“Guys, I have yet to slip since the moment that I was old enough to understand why no one could know that I have magic. Besides, I’ll just be both, separately of course.” Buffy scoffed at them as she stood and took their drinks. “I show up as Buffy, the blonde, and green-eyed Slayer, and then later When Buffy’s gone I’ll show to be introduced as Elizabeth, the black-haired and black-eyed Witch who is Buffy’s Watcher. From there I’ll switch off between the two.”

She smiled when she caught the look of awe on her brother’s face before he made his face impressively impassive again. Deciding that was the end of that conversation she clapped her hands and ushered them out to the living room. Before she could invite them to stay Dumbledore had managed to whisk Remus away with a vague excuse about making plans for his stay at Hogwarts.

The moment that the door was shut the siblings were clutching each other desperately. Buffy decided that although she missed her old Severus, the one before Hogwarts and Voldemort hardened him, she liked this one just fine.

“Oh how I missed you, my dear Elizabeth, I was sure that I would be old and gray before I got to see you again.” When Buffy yawned he chuckled lowly, before he scooped her up into his arms.

She didn’t resist apart from the weak glare that she gave before she snuggled in closer to her brother. He gave her snoozing form a fond look as he walked toward the bedroom, kicking it open. Throwing the covers back took more effort; he had to put Buffy down on one side of the bed to pull the covers back on the other side. 

Once he got her settled he smoothed the covers over her shoulders, comforting her with a promise that he would still be there in the morning when she clutched his hand and murmured his name pleadingly. With a snicker, he walked out of the room and back towards the living room to collapse onto the couch for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Buffy woke the next morning and almost raced out to kill the intruder in her kitchen when the smell of cooking food hit her and she remembered the events of the day before. A giggle of joy escaped her mouth as she jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen. She latched onto her brothers middle with as much strength as she could without breaking something.

 

“Buffy... I need... to breathe... or you’ll have... the corpse... of your poor ...dead brother ...in your... kitchen.”  Severus wheezed as he tried to pry her hands off of him. He tried again, saying that the bacon was about to burn, glaring fiercely when she practically leapt away from him in a panic.

 

His features softened when Buffy smiled sweetly, and as innocently as an angel, at him as she sat down at the table. They talked as Severus cooked breakfast, and more as they ate what Buffy declared heavenly food. They joked and laughed, though Severus did so with much more reserve than Buffy.

 

After breakfast they made quick work of packing all of Buffy’s few belongings, shrinking them all so that it would all fit in her trunk without any trouble. Severus grimaced at the large amount of shoes that she insisted that they bring, but quickly smiled when she said she’d need them to kick Sirius Black’s ass.

 

He took her to Spinner’s end and they spent the rest of the night reminiscing about their childhood’s. They fell asleep talking on the couch only to be awakened by the magic alarm that Buffy had spelled the night before. 

 

They groaned as they stretched before grabbing Buffy’s trunk and apparated to Platform 9¾ to board the Hogwarts express. She knew that she could simply go straight to Hogwart with her brother but she wanted to have the full experience which included riding the train. Not how she ever saw fulfilling her lifelong dream to go to Hogwarts, but she’d take what she could get.

 

Severus said goodbye to her, a whispered reminder to be careful before he left the station. She lugged her trunk onto the train, easily dragging it after her. She ran into Remus on the train and they chose a compartment together; he let her lift his trunk onto the overhead shelf with no objections. 

 

They talked for almost an hour as students began to load onto the train. The whistle blew and they began to move when the compartment door opened and three students peered in. They looked surprised but asked if it was okay if they shared; all the other compartments were full.

 

After they helped each other put their trunks on the overhead shelf the students introduced themselves. Hermione looked curious before asking if they were new teachers. She blushed a little afterwards; Buffy was reminded of Willow before the darkness that the Slayer lived and breathed changed her.

 

Remus introduced himself as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Buffy as an assistant to three classes, helping as she was asked or she saw fit. The children looked curious about that, but just as Harry opened his mouth to say something the compartment door open again.

 

“Well, Well, Potter. What do we have here?” A young boy interrupted them rudely, behind him were two large thug like boys who looked like they’d love nothing more to punch someone.

 

“Malfoy.” Hermione acknowledged, her voice full of pure hate and disdain as she glared at the boy. Buffy hadn’t thought that the girl would be able to hate someone with a real passion, and if the looks on every boy around her; she wasn’t the only one who had thought so.

 

Malfoy looked away from Granger to the man and woman behind her. While he was somewhat impressed by the woman, he only held disdain for the man. He wore thin worn clothing that hung off of his skinny frame, his face had lines in them and his skin had an unhealthy pallor to it. 

 

Meanwhile the woman was dressed in fashionable robes, ones that he knew were expensive and were highly sought after. Her blonde hair was brushed straight and seemed to be magicked so that not even one stand fell out of place. Her skin had a healthy glow and she sat just as his mother always did, poised with a straight back and crossed ankles.

 

He nodded at her before politely asking if she was a new teacher, hiding confusion when she looked to the poorly dressed man next to her. ‘She was obviously his better so why did she look to him for direction?’ He snapped his attention back to the conversation when the woman began to speak, shelving the thought until a later date, or until he did until he heard the words she was speaking.

 

“Well, I’m an assistant teacher. See I’m somewhat.... ‘special’ and when I asked if I could help teach here he just couldn’t say no,” Buffy tried to sound haughty when she added, “But as I’ve no teaching experience he gave me three classes to be an assistant in.” She stood and took a step closer to Malfoy and gave him a clear assessment; one that automatically  made him straighten and look as presentable as possible.

 

“You’re not Lucius Malfoy’s son, are you?” Buffy asked as she gently maneuvered the boy out the compartment and down the hallway; making sure that his two thugs followed them. “You know, I think I’ll be dreadfully bored; I’m only here for my friend, who’ll be here later. She begged me to ask for the job so that she could visit Hogwarts on a regular basis.” 

 

Back inside the compartment four people sat in shock. The seemingly uncultured and easy-going woman they had all met had turned into the snobbiest and manipulative woman they had yet to see.

 

“Did she…? Did she just… ‘ _ manage _ ’...Draco Malfoy?” Ron asked slowly, as if he still wasn’t quite sure that it happened, even if it had happened right in front of him.

 

“I think… that you might be right for once Ron.” Hermione said, still staring at the door in shock as she answered. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look before bursting out in laughter; Remus watched on from his corner in amusement.

 

“Did you see the look on his face?” Ron cried out and the laughter was renewed as they all commited the look of bemusement, pride and confusion that Malfoy had wore as he was led away to memory. Even Remus chuckled a little at that, before a cold feeling washed over him. His eyes widened as the lights turned out and the cold feeling grew.

 

Remus drew his wand, lighting it with a quiet  **_Lumos_ ** . He stood up as the door slowly opened and stepped in front of the students and demanded that the creature leave, a declaration that no one was hiding Sirius Black on the train. When the creature refused he yelled out  **_Expecto Patronum_ ** and his wolf emerged and chased the Dementors out of the train.

 

He quickly turned to check on the students; grabbing every bit of chocolate that he had with him and passed it out before crouching in front of Harry just as he was coming to. Remus quickly checked that he was okay before he gave Harry a large chunk of chocolate before leaving with the announcement that he was going to check on the train driver.

 

The train started to move again and when he reached the front he saw Buffy helping the driver sit on his chair before she gave him chocolate and stood up straight. When she saw him she drew back out into the hallway.

 

“The driver’s fine, a little shaken but fine. How’re the kids?” She asked, her forehead pinched in worry. Remus quickly assured her that while Harry fainted for a short time all of them were also shaken but fine. They spent the last hour of the train ride going up and down the train cars handing out chocolate and checking on the students.

 

They went ahead of the student to the castle, and they were met with what looked like every teacher. They were questioned as they all, everyone but Minerva, went to the Great Hall to wait for the students.

 

The students plied into the hall, the first years were brought in and sorted after the Sorting Hat sang the Sorting song, and afterwards Professor Dumbledore stood up to make the start of the year introductions and announcements.

 

“Today we have two new teachers with us; Rebeus Hagrid will be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures class due to the retirement of Professor Kettleburn, and Professor Lupin will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

 

We also have two more new additions, we have Buffy Summers and her friend and Watcher, Elizabeth Snape, who unfortunately could not be here tonight. They will be teaching assistance to DADA, CMC, and Potions. They may appear in any of the other classes if their help is asked. 

 

For First year students, the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. Mr.Filch would like me to remind you that no students are to be out of bed after curfew. Now, to feast. Dig in.” With that last statement Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and every plate on the tables filled with food and goblets were filled with choice drinks.


	3. Apologies

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I've neglected to update. I had a horrible case of writer's block and a lot of stressful things happened to me. Thankfully, I've managed to come out of everything stronger and I'll be working on all of my works, some may be completely rewritten and others may simply get edited. Either way, I will be posting more and I hope you like it all. If any of you have an idea that you want me to incorporate, into a story, message me and I'll let you know if I decide to add it. Thank you all for your patience and support.


End file.
